User talk:Numbuh J-4
Welcome Hi, welcome to KND Code Module! Thanks for your edit to the Numbuh 4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fairly (Talk) 21:37, January 14, 2010 Cool It's nice to see someone actually editing this place. EDIT: Nice job on Numbuh 5's relationship page. Can you do one for Numbuh 362? EDOT 2: Thank you for your hard work on Numbuh 362/'s Relationship page. I want to ask you something. I see you post pictures on both Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 5's relationship pages. Where did you get them, the pictures?--'NinjaSheik' 02:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Can you please talk on my page, so I won't have to keep going back and forth between our pages? Anyay, can you give me the links to some of the sites that posts KND episodes screencaps?--'NinjaSheik' 04:08, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Looking at your talk page, it looks like the message you sent me was supposed to go to NinjaSheik's talk page. ^^ I thought you were a spammer at first. fairly 08:51, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about, Fairly. So...Have you see Numbub 362 and Operation: Z.E.R.O.'s page? I clean them both up pretty good. I'm still working on Rachel's though.--'NinjaSheik' 17:32, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Teach me I need a favor. Can you teach me how to take my own screenshots of KND episode, or any episodes? EDIT: I need another favor from you. You know about the crossover between Grin Adventures of Billy and Mandy and KND, right? You see, that episode is kinda...Embarrassing, so my sister doesn't want me to watch it. But Rachel appears in it and I need to finish her bio...Soon, can you plase watch the episode and put what role she played in it in her bio, please!?! Please!?! Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top!?! Please!? You see the way I did Rachel's bio, please do the same with these episode and feel free to put in anything in her bio that I missed. Would you please do it? Please? PLEASE!?! I know I'm asking a lot out of you, and I'm sorry! Please, please, do it! EDIT2: Hey, where've you been lately? I haven't seen you around.NinjaSheik 17:33, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Where Are You!?! Where've you been for the last week!?! Well never mind that, I need your help. I need images of Rachel from season 6. I need an image of her from Op. MOON and Op. INTERVIEWS.! Can you get them for me, please?--'NinjaSheik' 02:59, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Userpage Please read my userpage, follow the directions and report to my talkpage. EDIT: You haven't been here for over a month! C'mon, you need to get to my userpage, read the directions, and report to my talkpage. IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! You'll never get the role of leader if you're not active.--'NinjaSheik' 02:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Sector Hello, Numbuh J-4, this is fairly (Numbuh 212 if you wish to call me that), and I'm here to report that you have been assigned as sector leader to both Sectors D and P. Please visit Numbuh 14 NS's talk page and ask for instructions and rules for your sectors! Thank you for your help! fairly 03:48, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Pretty Sorry Sorry if I haven't been on in a long time, I was only focusing myself on school crap and my bestie's suffering from an eye infection. So, I'll do what I can to edit or help around the site. ^^ YOU'RE BACK! Finally, I want to see you around more, okay? You need to see the front page, read the other messages, and you MUST read the KND Code Module:Community Portal and the KND Code Module:Manual of Style. It is super, double, mega important that you read it! Sorry to hear about your friend, but you could've a least reply to one of message! I thought you were dead or something! Anyway, I saw your edit on Numbuh 1's Relationships' page, please be professional about this and don't add comments or anything like that. Oh, and please finsih up a page before moving on to something else. Maybe you shoudl create a Relationship page for Numbuhs 2-3. Please finish up Numbuh 5's Relationship page, too. EDIT: How's your friend? C'mon, we need you around here. You're the leader of Sector D and P, remember? Hurry back. EDIT 2: You're being depremoted. You're second-in-command of Sector P. I am assigning a new leader.--'NinjaSheik' 01:01, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Direct Order All right, Numbuh J-4. Seeing as you're our best descriptior, once you get back, your assignment is to finish the relationships pages for Numbuhs 1-5, and Numbuh 362. Also, you're on episodes duty, too. Do want you did like for Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. for all the episodes, starting from Season 1 all the way to Season 6. The first few episodes for Season 1 might have a summary, but please rewrite the entire thing. Those are your orders.--'NinjaSheik' 02:54, March 25, 2010 (UTC)